Sometime Around Midnight
by FeveredNights
Summary: Minako is addicted to everything she doesn't want. Caught in a junkie life style that she thrives to break free of. Alone and emotionally detached she hunts for someone who will care. Someone to hang onto when she's caught in a bad spot. She needs Rei....
1. Sometime Around Midnight

Sometime around midnight I entered that dark atmosphere. The smell of harsh liquor hanging heavy in the air. I know she's here and some sick gut wrenching feeling tells me to leave. To take care of myself for once, that if I saw her I would just loose myself. Again.

Amara claps a hand on my shoulder, motioning me towards a mahogany table. Spilt beer stained the top of it, extinguished cigarettes lay across its surface. Michiru and Amara sit across from me, the blond has her arm wrapped tightly around her girlfriends waist.

A waiter comes by, nonchalantly he stands by me and asks what he "can get for us". Amara murmurs something like 9 beers, but I'm not particularly listening. For my heart has skipped a few beats. My lip is bleeding from being bit by my own teeth. And that gnawing feeling in my stomach has resurfaced. I cannot possibly explain the ache in my heart at this moment in time. Only that it is painful and makes me feel sick.

I saw her, dancing with some sappy guy who looked delighted to be caught in her presence. Her cobweb. Her fucking cobweb of lies and lust and beauty and all the things I fucking miss. She warps her arms around his neck, scratching her perfect nails against the back of it. And of course he smiles cockily. But he's just a fly, she the black widow. Eventually she'll kill him.

You just have to see her, you know that she'd break you in two.

I stand and walk to the bar, whisking a wine off the counter and making my way over to the band, thats playing a song about forgetting yourself for a while. The heat of the bar lights dance across my skin, the top of my head is feeling hot, too hot. My cheeks are also warmer I note to myself while downing the rest of the wine.

She has a wine glass clutched in one of her hands as well. Her body is accompanied by a thin fabricated white dress, the hem ending about mid thigh. Every time she moves it moves with her, sometimes rising a little to dangerously. The piano behind me is this fucking melancholy soundtrack to her smile. That crimson curve of her lips that perfectly accents her ebony hair.

I know now that she's seen me. She watching, she's laughing at some god damn thing he whispered in her ear, she's turning and she's holding that god damn tonic like a cross.

Then the room is suddenly spinning and she walks up to me. Those perfect legs of hers seem to shine in this eerie light, that makes everything seem like a fucking dream.

"How are you?" She asks, flashing me her perfect white teeth. She's too close to me and all I can smell is her, the scent that I had grown so used to. Sex, chocolate and god damn strawberries. Good enough to eat. Subconsciously I try to kick myself into leaving. But I stay and draw closer to her...I can see her lying naked in my arms.

It is here and now that my memories decide to resurface and come rushing like feral waves into my mind. Of the curl of our bodies entwined. We are like a yin yang, she and I. Polar opposites that thrive off of each other. They balance out the universe. There cannot be to much of one thing so the opposite needs to balance it out. Or else everything will fall apart. And it already has. It did the day she left me.

I reach for her arm and graze her soft skin with the tips of my fingers. It sends a sick lightning bolt through my body. She pulls back and sends me one last searing gaze.

"Your no good, your like the junkies in this neighborhood. And I cant be with someone who is constantly making the wrong fucking choices Minako." She mutters before turning on her heel and making her way elegantly back to him. And I feel hopeless and homeless and lost in the haze of the wine.

Then she leaves, with that boy that I don't know. But she makes sure I saw her. She looks right at me....and bolts. As she walks out the door, him by her side my blood boils. Sharp and dangerous, I'm afraid I could kill. My stomachs in ropes.

I walk back to the table where my friends are stationed. They're lost in themselves at the moment. I place the empty wine glass on the table, it echos with a hollow noise. And they turn, suddenly aware of my presence.

"Minako, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost." Amara observes, lifting a beer to her lips.

I slur something about leaving. My mind isn't quite working right...

Then before my brain could quite process anything I'm walking underneath streetlights. The moon hanging over head and the stars playing. Friends walk by laughing, a language now lost to me but one I had once spoke with ease. And I'm to drunk to notice all of the people staring at my silhouette as I make my way down the street.

I don't even care what I look like, for the world is falling apart around me.

You just have to see her, you know that she'd break you in two.

*So what do you think? Is it worth my time to create another chapter? Read and Review dear readers.*


	2. Wishing Well

*Thanks to everybody who has reviewed. By the way, this story is going to take place in many different parts of Minako's life. I will switch from time to time. And will tell you how old she is and when the chapter you are about to read is supposed to take place, at the beginning of each chapter*

Minako: Age 20

The Same Night As The Previous Chapter

Its very dark outside, snow is falling from the heavens above and though I can see my breath, helplessly caught in mid-winters spell my bare shoulders are warmed from the alcohol I had consumed back at the bar. Back there where she tore at my heart again.....I grit my teeth forcing her fucking perfect face out of my mind.

I sigh and lean myself against a sign, standing at a bus stop. I retrieve a flask from the back pocket of my ripped levi jeans. Tipping my head back, letting my golden hair fall, I pour the poison into my mouth. Hard vodka.

I swish it around before swallowing harshly and gritting my teeth. I feel my head pop. The city lay out before me, glistening under frozen rain and beckoning me into its maniac midnight atmosphere.

'You can get away with a few drinks tonight Minako. Maybe if you get lucky you could even go home with a beautiful girl, get wasted and shoot up some heroine like last week.' My inner demon comments.

"Mmmhmm thats sure would be nice." I mutter to nobody as I begin to walk briskly down lighted streets.

Snow crunches underneath my black boots as I walk towards no destination. A happy sensation is coursing through my body as the spell of the liquor works itself on me. I grin taking another chug from the flask.

This is the kind of night where you want to be out on the street. Crawling up the walls like a cat in heat.

"Something is going to happen tonight." I chid to myself as emotions tornado through my every being. Something exciting, or bad. I down the rest of the hard liquor and fall to the side of a tall brick business building and cry, alone.

I don't feel any pain as I break down and i tear at my hair, at my skin.

I want to run away, just get on a fuckin train and leave today.

I muster strength in my body and rise. Swaying slightly I continue to walk my trail to no where imparticular. Anger boils through my blood as I remember her, with that boy. And I know sometime tonight I'm going to end up in another fucking fight. Or in my crummy damp apartment, fighting with myself.

I begin to sweat and a painful knot twists in my stomach as I fall to my knees, puking my guts out on the pavement. Slowly the liquids I had so recently consumed run down the sewer hole.

Shaking I stand again. Aware of my current state I decide its not such a good idea to run to a club tonight. I'll just stay home and get drunk with me, myself and I.

----

I have no idea how I made my way home that night, but thank god almighty I did. The old apartment in which I lived stood exactly identical with its neighboring brothers in the slums of New York City. I open the front door. It greets me with a creak, I greet it with a harsh shove as I stride through.

My innards grow hot with anger towards myself as I smell the alcohol clinging to my body.

The chipped, peeling, dirty wallpaper compliments my emotions I note as I climb the stairs to my 5th floor apartment.

Upon arriving I retrieve a key from my thin leather jacket. It takes me about 15 minuets to finally open the god damn thing....I'm such a wreck....

Inside was shrouded with darkness. Not bothering to flick on the light I made my way to the fridge and click open the small door.

I pull out a beer, snap it open and drink. Feeling the need I retrieved a few more before retreating to my bedroom and sinking on the floor, the poison clutched in my shaking hands. And I think to myself 'this is it, this is it, this is all that I have. All I can stand, is this air in my lungs and this drug in my hand.'

I light a cigarette and let it hang from my lips as I bury my face into my hand thats not holding the beer can.

The walls begin to spin and I scream and cry, I think suicide may be an alibi. But I've always been a fucking mess and its awful I guess, but its the awful truth.

In the mix of my tears she emerges from the darkness, clutching at her chest like its some kind of god damn life support.

She drops her purse and pulls off her coat, revealing a red turtle neck accompanied by a pearl neck lace and earrings. 'How can she always be so god damn perfect?' I wonder, my mouth slightly agape.

She falls to her knees and wraps her warm arms around my wrecked body. And like a ghost in my head she says, "I haven't forgot any words you've said, I just stare at god damn clocks. I cry in my sleep and I tear up your letters and I burn them in heaps. I miss you way to fucking much. I cant live with or without you."

She kisses my forehead and helps me into bed. She leaves and returns with a thermometer and an iced rag.

It may sound cliche but it hurts to have her near me. I can't stand it at all. My heart just begins to break even more as she gently runs that cool cloth down my face. Caressing it in that loving manner.

I feel her lay next to me and her hands slide onto my waist.

Ever since I was little I couldn't sleep. I'm an insomniac, living on the streets. Most alive at midnights hour. But being awake for so long is unhealthy.

And here with Rei consumed by her intoxicating smell is when I feel healthy again, like she could cure any sickness with the flick of her wrist.

It is now that I fall asleep, snuggling myself closer to her form before succumbing to one life's necessities.

---------

I moan as my eyes open my head pounding furiously.

I bit my lip as I reach next to me. Rei is no where to be found.

I stand, stumbling blindly as I search my small apartment for the one girl who will, always, be able to control me.

She was no where to be found. Instead she fled, leaving a note in her wake. It read, "_Im sorry Minako, I shouldn't have come last night. I had been subjected to a moment of weakness and I apologize for any misguided feelings_."

I rip the note and fall to the floor, weeping. "Coward." I sob before forcing myself up and grabbing a beer from the fridge....

*What did you all think? Read and Review dear readers. I thrive off of your guys reviews. And by the way. This story isn't quite supposed to make 100% sense. After all its being told by a drugged alcoholic girl. *


	3. Papillon

*Dear readers thanks so much for the reviews 3*

Minako is 19 in this chapter.

-----

I sit her alone on my bed. A melancholy expression plastered across my face. I'm wearing a low cut, short black dress. My hair is perfect, glistening under my dim bedroom light. My eyeliner is jet black, making my cerulean eyes pop. Yet here I am, all dressed up with no place to run. No car, no girl, no pills, no fun.

And there's nothing to do in this empty fuckin room...I've got to get my head together soon.

I sigh and grab a beer off of my bed side table. I press it to my lips and taste. But me being me a simple taste is not enough, pretty soon the can is empty.

My body moves before my mind knows what its telling me and now I'm at the refrigerator reaching in and pulling out a wine bottle. I smile to myself and fish around this dump of an apartment for a cork popper.

When one has yet to be found I mutter, "fuck it", and pull the cork out with my teeth. Taking a swig off the top I smirk and head back for my bed.

But now the phone is ringing. She's calling me at half past ten, I think taking notice to the clock. My caller I.D flashes Hino, Rei. Why the hell would she be calling me? I ask myself my heart beating unusually fast.

------

The last time we had spoken was few months ago, when she told me she couldn't see me anymore.

It was her 17th birthday. I was drunk, per usual, with my arm hanging around her shoulder as we sat on my couch watching some sappy movie. She had told me I was too much trouble and I needed to change my life long habits. That if I did then she would take me back and if I failed to change she would kick me out of her life forever more.

I had told myself and her that I would change as I strode out the door into the cold dark atmosphere.

That night I had gone to an A.A meeting.

Thinking it was complete bull shit I left, striding into the first bar I had seen. There I drank till I my world was spinning.

And dumb, idiotic me had walked up all those fuckin steps to that fuckin shrine where she lives and when Rei slid open the door I threw up on the porch.

That was the last time I had seen her....

------

My hand was shaking as I picked up the phone. Pressing it to my ear I muttered a "hi....." and bit my lip.

"How are you holding up my friend? Are you sitting alone getting drunk again?" The desperation and sadness lingering in her tone breaks my heart into pieces. A single tear rolls down my cheek as I stare at my hand clasping the wine. I really want Rei to be by my side again...

Wasted hours, all this fuckin wasted time sitting alone drinking the pain away. Shooting drugs into my veins, snorting them through my nose and inhaling them into my chest. "Yeah I've been just fine." I say....such a lie. She knows it, she knows if I was better than I would have come crawling back to her by now.

She begins to relay a story off to me slurring in her speech. It seems as though I'm not the only one who has been drinking tonight I think to myself, listening intently to my loves words. Its so adorable when she slurs.

She asks to come over and by now my heart is in my throat.

I say of course and she's over in an hour more, I stumble out from behind my bedroom door. And we're swaying and braying as we march around the living room. We don't know what we're saying...

She stares at me and then puts on that fucking act. Where she'll say something and then take it back, leaving me feeling like I've done something wrong. Oh how I've missed her and her gun....

Now we're kissing and my body feels like its on fire. She always has had that affect on me.

We fall to the couch and she runs her hands under my dress, grabbing my thong and roughly pulling it free from my body. What is this supposed to be, angry sex? I think to myself as she begins kissing me even harsher than before.

Pretty soon our clothes are tangled together on the floor. Its beautiful, its ment to be.

My body and hers glisten with sweat as we feel each other, making sure the other is alive, truly there. I have been aching to have her this close for so many long, wasted nights.

Her perfect teeth are biting one of my nipples while one of her hand works massaging the other breast.

I moan excessively and tangle my own hands in her thick black mane.

Oh she's too god damn sexy for her own good.

My hands travel down her back. pulling her closer as three of her fingers dig themselves deep inside me, she's pumping them harshly and I'm afraid I might break the skin on my lip if I bit it any harder.

I scratch her back, my nails breaking her skin and drawing blood. This only turns her on more.

Her head is now between my legs and her tongue working magic on my body as I clutch desperately at the side of my couch.

I orgasm, hard, and our mouths are moving with each other's again.

This is how Rei and I survive, off of each other. When we're separated for to long we always crawl back and give ourselves away for a sad attempt at closeness.

----

She has decided to stay the night, our bodies are pressed together, the heat of summer licks our skin keeping us damp with sweat. Thin sheets are tangled helplessly at our ankles any excess blankets lay, unnoticed, strewn on the floor.

Usually after sex Rei will leave without another word. She's a coward like that, always straying away from her true emotions.

But tonight she is here, alive and real, sleeping next to me... "I guess this means we're back together." I mumble softly, my mouth pressed against her frail shoulders.

Im such a wreck!.....

* * *

*Well there. I hope you guys enjoyed that one. Please dear readers keep Reading and Reviewing! I need your opinions to keep this story alive!*


	4. Girls Do What They Want

**Minako is 20**

She's 18 and a beauty queen.

She makes all the boys feel so weak, including me. And she thinks I'm crazy judging by the faces that she's making, as we sit here alone in this 5th story apartment.

Surrounded by the heat of the city and the insomnia that courses through our young veins as we wait eagerly for midnight to consume us.

I'm relaying some sappy story off to her. My cheeks begin to tint red as I feel embarrassment sweep over my every being. The ice queen has maintained her steel composure and hasn't even cracked a smile at my witty joke. Come on, I swear she's the only person whom has not yet laughed in regards to my humor.

And I think she's pretty. Those beautiful dark locks framing her heart shaped face. Amethyst eyes that could will any man or woman to their knees by mear glance.

Thinking about her perfections is too cliche and uncharacteristic of me, all you need to know is she's the most gorgeous woman I have yet to meet.

But being pretty is just part of the things she does that amaze me. There is so much about her, thats for lack of a better word, right.

Her voice has many enchantments that haunt every word she makes, every breath she takes. Feeding off of my will power, I believe thats how she lives.

She'll pick you up just to watch you fall. And I've fallen so many times before, yet I lust for more. She controls the power, to get her way. And when she cries its enough to break your heart.

She does wrong and always makes me feel like the guilty one. For making her cry, weep. Thick tears that roll down those soft cheeks, while she whispers "I'm sorry's", always gripping tightly around my waist until I give in.

Now she stands, ruby lips quirk into a smile as she holds out her hand, for me to clasp. Pulling me up she places her hands on my hips, I cant escape them. It's that mouth and those lips, try not to taste them.

Some inner compulsion pulls me towards her and our mouths clash.

She knows, I'm so whipped. By her and her alone.

A beast inside me rears its head, I need her.

A want that I cannot possibly satisfy consumes me as she deepens the kiss crushing me against the wall and running her hands over my body. This apartment is to hot I find myself thinking as her hands roam under my shirt.

Just as suddenly as it had begun the fire warrior puts out the flame between us by ending the kiss. On her end at least. A twisted smile against her mouth as she turns to leave. "Come Minako, we're going to be late for the opening of that new club."

Controlled emotionally, I have no choice but to chase after her.

I would follow her to the ends of the earth if ever it came to it, she knows that.

Taking my hand she leads us down the apartment stairs.

This area seems to lack oxygen. Small mice make their way past us, I take notice to the rank peeling wallpaper and green lights that make an eerie path for us, towards a final destination. I'm ashamed to live in a dump like this, but at least my apartment is nice. Filled with leather bound furniture shipped from Paris. I'm waiting until my first CD hits the big time before buying a better place.

Hopefully by then, I will have enough guts in this frail body of mine to ask Rei to live with me.

I think thats what she wants, for me to show her I have some will power, some courage.

I give and she takes.

All of the things she does make it seem like love, but its just a game to her. But I like the way we play. I have her and she's all I've got...

Tonight she's dressed to kill, Rei only wears red when she's feeling hot. This Friday her body is accompanied by a curve fitting crimson dress the hem ending about mid thigh. Her dark mane caught in a high pony tail. The sudden yearning to remove the elastic and mess her hair with my own fingers whilst coursing through hot sex rides my body.

She looks best without her clothes...

Rei makes me feel like shit and yet I constantly am in a state of mind that tells me I need more. More of her. She's quite addicting you know. I'm happy, with her, really. I could never get over her anyways. She's everything I ask for and so, so much more.

---------

Rei's car run's wild through dark city streets. Tar, dark as the sky above is coated by a thin layer of rain that slishes and hum's underneath her Mustangs tires. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I turn my head to look at her. A serious expression plastered on her face, lips pursed she stares in the distance of what lies ahead.

The future is like an alleyway.

A dark condemned space surrounded my noises and doors.

Doors that you blindly make your way too, but when you open that door you realize what's inside could be either good or bad, its all a game of risk....

And as you step inside, and that ally barricade slams shut behind you, you know its going to be difficult to get back out without a key, or a gun to shoot the lock off of the door that condemns you......

--------------

**Well Read & Review dear readers, seriously, more reviews or needed. Or im not inspired to write. **


	5. Innocence

**Minako is 18**

Today I was betrayed.

Now I'm lost, drunk and hopelessly alone.

I have spent this night under hazy bar lights taking sips off many glasses of beer.

----

We had made love for the first time that previous night.

In my apartment, smothered by clothes and blankets she had scratched and turned and said, "lets burn ourselves up until we scream".

Brainless and lustful I had obliged without a care in the world.

I had never felt so alive.

I could feel her in my bones and the heat of her very existence coursing through my blood. The sweat of her body against mine, as we moaned loving words to each other. My hands tangled in her ebony mane. Her nails scratching my pale skin. Her body flushed and beautiful underneath raw moonlight, shining through my grimy bedroom window.

I told her I loved her and she went silent. But she didn't leave and I was thankful. She just kept still in my arms, our soft breasts pressed together, my hands on her waist.

She had pressed her mouth to my neck trailing kisses up to my lips. We passionately kissed, I swear I could feel her fire devouring my insides. There and then I fell even deeper into our one sided love.

She whispered her goodnight, turning over so we spooned together. It felt so right to have her pressed so tightly against my body, our naked skin burning against each others. I sat there grinning for hours. My hands wrapped around her waist, I watched her shoulders rise and fall as she in took short breaths.

The next morning as I woke up a sinking feeling wrecked my body. I felt tired, scared, soaked, drained....I felt so fucking bad.

She wasn't in bed and my broken heart told me what my brain already know...she wasn't even in the god damn apartment anymore.

I gritted my teeth and pounded my fists as hard as I could into the bed. I screamed and hot tears spilt down my red cheeks.

I tore off my blankets, growling, baring my teeth at nobody as I curled up and tore at my hair.

After all the passion that I felt last night she still didn't have the guts to stick around to say how she feels, which is apparently nothing but hollow emotions.

'So forget happiness...I'm just fine. I'll forget everything, in time.' I mutter to myself, pathetically curled up into a ball. My head hanging into my weak hands. Im such a wreck.

'Rei, I swear I didn't know.' I whispered before standing and grabbing for my coat to leave.

And now more than ever I could die, I just don't care.

-----

Everywhere I see her face. She's such a beautiful child and Im such an awful waste.

There's no innocence like hers....

I drive to her house and pray to the sweet lord above that she doesn't smell the Bourbon on my breath when I mutter "Im sorry".

And now I'm at her doorstep visibly shaking and its taking all I've got not to cry. I have come, to apologize. I understand if she doesn't want to see me anymore, after all, I'm just a mistake. A wrecked little footnote in her book of amazing possibility.

Cars whiz by as I raise my fist to knock. My heart stops, literally as I hear a moan from inside. My hand is covering my mouth. "Oh christ she's not alone." I whisper. My heart sinks like a stone, the tears wont even come. I feel so numb, so fucking swept aside, so dumb.....

I know its an invasion of privacy, but I cant help myself. I need to know, who Rei's with.

Who she loves more than me.(nobody)

I peek through Rei's living room window, standing on the tips of my toes. Im not very tall.....

The scene that is playing inside her house wrecks me harder than any drug or amount of liquor. It hurts, its bitter, its wrong and I'm lost.

Usagi has Rei pinned against the wall directly in front of me. Her hands running themselves across the black haired vixens body, her mouth ravening Rei's neck.

Rei has her head tipped back so the blond can get a better taste.

I back away and walk to my car. Fumbling over my keys, gritting my teeth, inhaling short sharp breaths.

The door is open and I fall into the seat. Now the tears come and I sit pathetically at the steering wheel.

And this light from my car, she will never see it. Too wrapped up in the action taking place inside. Oh my god.

I was so surprised. It all blew up in my face, so quickly.

I was holding her all to myself just last night, and now.... "oh my god, please no", I cry.

And so I tear, I tear so god damn hard.

I beg and I scream, "Im so sorry Rei, I didn't mean for a fool, a nobody like me to rip your precious innocence away."

But its over, she's gone.

And I'm on my way back to the bar....

***So dear readers thank you for reviewing. I really enjoy your opinions, I try my best to fix mistakes, but sorry guys I'm only human not superman. There is no way I can fix all the petty problems of this story, it does have a lot. But keep reviewing. I really hope u enjoy this chapter and I will update soon.* **

**R&R**

**-Sam Lamson**


End file.
